We Don't Need Nobody Else
by ManthaFItz5683
Summary: Pan and Trunks have been best friends for years. Even though they have a 13 year age gap, the two young saiyans find themselves feeling things for one another. One night, and a few confessions later, what do these two young saiyans have in store for their future? Disregarding GT cause it aint real -.-
1. Chapter 1

"You're on the couch, blowing up my phone.

Don't wanna come out, but you don't want to be alone.

It don't take but two to have a little soiree

If you're in the mood, sit tight right where you are,

babe."

Pan flopped on the couch and sighed. Her boredom was consuming her. Her parents and grandparents had left town for 2 weeks, leaving 20 year old pan home alone, and more bored than she had ever been in her life. _Come on Trunks... answer._ She thought, growing frustrated with her lavender haired best friend. _He always answers me._ She pouted. Her best friend always answered his phone for her, busy or not. They had been bestfriends since she was ten. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Trunks.

"Hello Trunks!" She said excitedly.

"Hey Pan." He said, yelling over the loud music thumping in the background.

"What are you doing?" Her voice dripping with a fake sweetness.

"Im out. With Goten. He's drunk and has picked up a random chick." Trunks said chuckling.

"Would you come over?" Pan asked, Trunks could almost picture her signature puppy dog eyes.

"Pan, I am out. And a little tipsy. But you could come here and be my plus 1." Trunks said, with a wicked grin. "Your uncle is embarrassing himself on the dance floor." He said, trying to tempt her.

"No im in my PJs. PLEASEEEE!" She begged him now. Trunks felt himself beginning to cave. How could he say no? He barely ever got to be alone with her. And he wouldn't admit it to her, but he'd rather be cuddling on the couch with her than taking home some random chick. Of course, a few months ago when he found himself beginning to have feelings for Pan, he tried his best to distance himself, but nothing worked. She was like a magnet to him. He just needed to be around her. He knew she didn't feel the same way, but being close to her was enough. He wanted more, but he would wait as long as he had to for her. Even if that meant forever.

"Fine. Ill be there in ten." Trunks said in defeat as he hung up the phone.

"Cause' i'll be at your door in ten minutes

Whatever you got on, girl, stay in it

You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time

I'mma bring the good time home to you."

Pan felt a sudden jolt of excitement. She never got alone time with him. She wouldn't ever admit it to him but she loved quality time with her bestfriend. She wasn't sure when her feelings for him had become more serious, and she wasn't sure why, but she felt like she needed to be around him, like all the time. She quickly rushed upstairs to throw her hair up in a slightly less messy of a bun, and brush her teeth quickly. She applied a touch of light makeup, nothing too extreme and ran back down stairs in time to hear a knock on the door. _That was quick._ She thought as she opened the door.

"Hey Panny." Trunks said as he slid past her and into the house. He walked straight into the kitchen.

"You're already going to eat all of my food. Thats a new record." I said, with a slight bit of annoyance.

"I am a little tipsy. I was out at a club." Trunks reiterated, glancing over and smirking at her. She couldn't help but smile. She loved his smirk.

"Thank you for coming though, I was going insane." She joked as she went to stand beside him.

"No problem. I owe your uncle. I promised to chill and have a guys night. I just bailed." I laughed.

"You at least said bye right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't tell him i was ditching him for his niece though." Trunks gave her a full smile as he pulled out an uponed bottle of vodka. "Lets turn up." He said, opening it up and glancing at Pan. She had only drank on a few occasions and since she dropped out of college a year ago, she hadn't had a sip. She was a light weight. Which was odd for a saiyan but she was.

"Um, I dont know..." She said hesitantly. She became a mess when she drank. She was worried what she might do alone with Trunks while she was intoxicated.

"Come on. I came over, don't make me give up a fun night to?" He said, giving a horrible puppy dog face.

~PAN POV~

"Oh so just being sober with me isnt good enough?" I said defensively.

"Oh hush. I have never seen you drink. Humor me?" Trunks said, pouring her a shot and then himself. "Just a few shots." He tempted. I couldn't say no to him. He was so... enticing.

"Fine." I grumbled. I took the shot quickly and saw him watching me. I slammed the glass down and nodded in his direction. "Your turn, Trunksie." He smiled at the nickname. I had originally called him that to annoy him, but it just stuck over time. Just as Panny had. He tilted his back and downed it like a pro. Smirking, he refilled both of the shot glasses. Putting more in there than last time.

"Hm. Can ya' handle it, Panny?" He said, downing his second one and grinning at me. I took it as a challenge as I tilted mine back and chugged it, just as I had the first time.

"Yep." I said, popping the p. Something about the way he was looking at me was sending chills down my back. It was almost... sexual.

"Alright. We may come back to that. Lets see how we feel. Time for our own house party." He said, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down Trunks. This isnt fair." He laughed hard. "What are you laughing at?" I said, frustrated.

"You. You're cute." He said simply. I was glad he couldn't see me because my cheeks were bright red. I liked that he just called me cute.

"Put me down now please." I said shyly. He tossed me onto the couch. I growled in frustration at the 33 year old child.

"Okay. I'll move the couch, you go get the radio." He demanded.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Whats a house party without music?" He answered sending me a sly Briefs grin.

"We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody

Turn your TV off, break that boom box out.

We'll wake up all the neighbors till' the whole block hates us.

And the cops show up and try to shut us down."

I walked into my room and grabbed my radio. A house party? Just us? That doesn't sound bad. I ran back down stairs. "Here ya' go." I said handing it to him. He plugged it in and turned it up loud. His face scrunched up.

"Country?" He asked in disgust. I blushed a little.

"Shut up, Its my favorite."

"Then we will leave it. On one condition." He got a mysterious look on his face.

"Whats that?"

"You have to dance with me." I blushed again.

"Uh. Okay." I said as he blared the radio. I was beginning to feel drunk. As he approached me. I didn't know what had me more intoxicated, his sexy smirk or the alcohol. He put his hand on my waist as we began dancing to Sam Hunt's house party.

"If you're gonna be a homebody

We're gonna have a house party

If you wanna be a homebody

We're gonna have a house party."

I wasnt long before the alcohol had took most control over my body and I was jumping around like a teenager, dancing and singing with my lavender haired best friend. He didn't act like this around anyone else. Not even Uncle Goten, who had been his best friend for like... forever. Only me. I was the only one lucky enough to get to see this side of Trunks. He was always so serious and wound up since he had taken his place as the VP of capsule corp. but around me, he was still the same kid I loved.

He cut the music off and we both fell onto the couch laughing and exhausted.

"See that wasn't so bad huh Panny?" He said, looking at me with a bright smile.

"Nah. You are a pretty good dancer Mr. Briefs." I teased. I was still pretty drunk. I didn't have much of a filter but i honestly didn't feel like i needed one. I could completely be myself around him.

"Well you're not too shabby yourself." He said as he stood up and began walking towards the door. My heart dropped.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, sounding a little too disappointed. He looked back as me with a gleam in his eye that I Had never seen before.

"I was going to go home. It's getting late." He said, questioning me.

"Yeah, it is and your still drunk. You can spend the night. You could sleep in Goten's room." I offered, blushing and looking down.

"alright, if you're sure." He said, with a polite smile. We used to have sleepovers all the time. But once I began developing feelings for him as more than a friend, I saw it best to not anymore.

"Yeah. No reason to fly home under the influence. Besides I want to watch a movie." I said grinning.

"Alright then. What movie?"

"Sweet Home Alabama." I said grinning like a toddler. He chuckled.

"I'll go make popcorn." He said, sauntering out of the room. I knew I was drunk but I didn't realize how drunk until I caught myself drooling at his back. His muscles rippled with every step, I wanted so badly to rip his shirt off and feel every one of those muscles beneath my touch. _Whoa, out of line Pan. Hes your bestfriend._ I scorned myself.

I set up the movie and sat on the couch, pulling my legs up and getting comfortable.

"I got the popcorn" Trunks announced with a mouthful of it.

"Give it to me. Its not safe with you." I said, snatching the bowl from his hands. He pouted and sat down next to me, putting his arm behind me.

I couldn't focus on the movie due to his fingers gently grazing against the exposed skin on my side where my tank top was riding up. I glanced at him through my lashes and my breath hitched when I noticed he was staring back at me. I quickly looked away and blushed. His hand pressed down more firmly on my hip. My breathing became shallow. What was he doing?

"Pan." He said hesitantly, barely a whisper.

"Yes?" I said, turning to look up at him as his lips pressed firmly against mine, sending fire through my veins. I suddenly couldn't breathe. I did the only thing my drunk mind could... kissed back.

He broke the kiss for us to catch our breath. I looked away immediately, embarrassed. I suddenly felt uncomfortably sober and quickly ran upstairs to my room. _Pan, what did you do? Wait, what did I do? Did he start that, or did I kiss him?_ I didnt know. All I knew was how much I enjoyed it. And how terrified I was about that.

I layed in bed for what seemed like hours before I heard a loud knock. It startled me and I jumped up. I opened the door to see a very distraught Trunks. "Trunks?"

"Why did you run?" He asked, his voice hoarse. He reeked of vodka. My bet was he took a few more shots after I ran up here.

"What?"

"Why, after I kissed you, did you run upstairs?" He asked again, fully walking into my room now.

"Because I got scared." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because..." I replied, not looking at him.

"Because why Panny?" He asked, using his finger to pull my chin up to look at him.

"Because I enjoyed it." I admitted. It was like those words were all he needed to hear before he firmly gripped my waist and crushing me to his body before consuming my lips in a heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as small moans escaped from my lips. I felt his tongue gently slide across my bottom lip before I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss.

Our tongues wrestled for dominance in each others mouth as our kiss became more heated. He grabbed the back of my head, as if he was scared that I would pull away.

I was going crazy with lust. He gently pushed me onto the bed as he crawled ontop of me seductively, looking me dead in the eye. He settled between my legs and began kissing me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He ground his rock hard cock against me teasingly. I moaned, enjoying his need for me.

Trunks ran his hand down my sides, his fingers briefly grazing the exposed skin between my tank top and PJ bottoms. He gripped my waist tightly as he growled into my mouth.

He laced his fingers with mine as his other hand did the same. All of the sudden my hands were slammed against the bed above my head. Trunks then broke their kiss to look at me. I whimpered with disappointment.

I smiled at him with a licentious look in my eyes, and bit my bottom lip.

His jaw went slack looking at me before his hands slid down to my cleavage. He gripped the top of my tank top and ripped it open.

I let out a small gasp... His eyes were still burning into me. Without warning he hungrily seized my mouth again.

He grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head impatiently, causing us to break our kiss. Trunks found his way back to my neck, softly opening and closing his mouth, occasionally allowing his tongue to graze my neck. I let a moan escaped my lips, enjoying the way his lips were caressing my skin.

His kisses were becoming more hungry and possessive. He opened his mouth and drug his teeth all the way down my neck and softly nipped at my collarbone.

"Trunks..." I moaned in pleasure

I could feel his skillful hands working the clasp of my bra, and soon it was discarded. I eagerly slid my hands down and began unbuckling his belt.

"Pants off. Now." I demanded. His eyes met mine and were glazed over with lust. He gave me that signature Trunks smirk as he stood up discarding his pants and boxers on the floor.

"Your turn." He said, almost growling and yanking of my PJ bottoms. My underwear were soon in shreds flying across the room, as he crawled towards me slowly.

He slowly drug his tongue across my hips. I became overwhelmed by his teasing, I clung to the sheets in desire. I felt a warm sensation engulf my nipple as he tenderly sucked and licked his way around.

I let out a loud moan as Trunks drug his teeth across my erect nipple, massaging one breast while licking and teasing the other.

I felt his open palmed hand slide down me, across my stomach, approaching the apex of her thighs. My breath quickened the further down his hand slid. My chest rising and falling rapidly as his hands neared my most sensitive spot. My stomach clenched as his hands cupped my centre.

My entire body shivered when his finger tip lightly ran across my clit. "Trunks" I moaned, as his finger started slowly entering me, the other still teasing my clit. His face hovered above mine, watching me intently.

I began to push my hips towards his hand encouraging him to give me more. The finger inside me was soon joined by another. I was in pure bliss. My moans became more unhindered as he played with me. My hips began to buck wildly. That did it. I saw something in his mind snap as he removed his fingers and shifted his body closer to mine. I squirmed with need as he smirked down at me, spreading my legs further apart. He placed a soft chaste kiss on my lips before gazing back down at me. I bit my lip in anticipation, i wanted him so badly.

My breath caught as he slid inside me slowly. He clenched his teeth tight. He gently moved back and forth inside me, staring into my eyes with an intensity I had never seen before. I returned it, as our breathing turned into grunts.

"Oh God... Trunks!" I screamed.

Just the sound of me screaming was enough to drive him wild. He pulled out and slammed back inside me forcefully.

I let out a scream of satisfaction. He was amazing, hitting all the right spots, making all the right, sexy sounds.

I began tightening around his member as my climax quickly approached. He slammed harder making sure he filled every inch of me. He leaned down and devoured my mouth. He plunged powerfully and deeply inside of me. I clawed his back and screamed his name as loud as I could as I found my release. His came right after as he spilled himself deep inside of me.

He fell next to me and pulled me in tight to his chest and nuzzled into my neck as we drifted off into the best sleep ever.

 **Okay, so there will be more. But I have to apologize, I messed up the ages. I am very keen on making sure the age gap is correct because I like the Trunks x Pan pairing exactly the way it should be. So Trunks and Pan, do indeed have a 13 year age gap, according to DBZ: Battle Of Gods. So the ages are now as follows:**

 **Pan: 20**

 **Trunks: 33**

 **However, those of you who do not like the age gap thing, keep this in mind. Saiyans age much much much slower than humans. They are bred to fight for years and years. So, Trunks looks like a young guy in his 20's. This is not some creepy old pervert messing with someone 13 years younger. They are both saiyans. Well partially. Anywhooooo, thank you everyone who has reviewed, and faved. I am almoooooost done with the next chapter, I actually paused writing to come change the age XD**

 **Thank yaaaaa, BTW my name is Samantha, so thats how I will sign off.**

 **Love, Mantha.**

 **P.S The song that is refferenced, is actually Sam Hunt's "House Party" Its ah-mazing.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. I felt Trunks nuzzle further into my neck as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. I had to pee so bad. I gently grabbed his arm and tried to lift it off of me without disturbing the sleeping saiyan as he laid curled in a ball on the bed.

"Don't run again please." I heard him mumble as I crawled out of bed.

"Trunks i'll be right back, I have to pee." I said shyly. He was worried I was running? After last night? I could barely walk, let alone run. I giggled to myself.

After I left the bathroom and quickly pulled on his shirt that I had grabbed off the floor and slid on a pair of lace panties. I walked into my room and I saw Trunks, the prince of all saiyans, sitting criss cross applesauce on my bed, with his hair all over the place instead of in its neat laid down fashion, and he was playing with a tiny energy ball that he had created. He looked like a small child. I felt all giddy inside as I walked in and his face lit up and the energy ball disappeared. "Hi." I said sheepishly as I crawled back into the bed and sat next to him. I mimicked how he was sitting.

"Hi." He said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed me. I melted into his kiss. All too soon, he pulled back as I heard his stomach growl. He blushed.

"Hungry?" I said, giggling. I crawled out of bed again. "Pancakes?" I asked. He nodded and followed me.

"So Pan. Are we going to talk about last night?" He asked very slowly as he sat down at the table to wait on his pancakes.

"What about it?" I asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"What does that mean for us?" He asked bluntly.

"Well, what do you want it to mean?" I asked, giving him a small smile. I didnt want to expect too much, so it was easier to let him decide the status of our relationship.

"Well, I don't want to ask too much... I need you Panny. I don't want you to run." He said in a low voice. I was shocked by his confession. I needed him to understand I was not going anywhere. So I walked over to him leaving the pancakes, and sat in his lap. He gladly opened his arms and grasped me tightly.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, look at me." He turned and made eye contact with me. "I need you more than you could ever need me, that I promise. Everything that happened last night was not a drunken night of lust, or an accident. It happened because I really care about you and I wanted that. I want you, and if you dont want to be with me, i'll take you anyway that I can get you." I replied, leaving mine and his eyes full of tears. Before I could even blink his lips were on mine, but not like the other kisses. This one was slow and passionate. It was like he was pouring his unspoken emotions into a kiss. I pulled away dizzy, jumping off of his lap and running back to the pancakes. All that was there was a burnt mess. I began to laugh and so did Trunks who had walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Pans Pancakes, take two." He said with a smile, as I poured the batter into the pan. "So Panny, I guess there is only one thing left to say." He said, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Mmhmm?" I asked, paying attention to the pancakes.

"Would you want to be like... my girlfriend?" Trunks asked, hiding his blush.

"Yes of course." I said, turning and giving him a light peck on the lips. I quickly turned back too keep an eye on my pancakes.

"Hey Trunks, I have a question?" I asked, after we finished eating.

"Yes?" He said, taking our plates too the sink.

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked as I got up and began to walk into the living room.

"Well, I just started dating this really great girl, so whatever she wants to do, I'm in." He replied, with a grin on his face.

"Do you wanna spar?" I asked, hopeful.

"Pan... " He started slowly, eyeing me.

"I know… You don't 'feel comfortable' after last time." I mocked. "It's different now, I haven't been over working myself or running myself into the ground. I can handle it." I whined. Trunks wouldn't spar with me anymore because a year ago before I dropped out of college, I was training at least 10 hours a day, and I had school, homework, and I played softball. I was over exerting myself. One day I came to spar with Trunks and passed out. I didn't wake up for a whole day, even after they gave me a senzu bean. Trunks was terrified and stayed by my side the entire time. After I woke up, he yelled at me, along with my entire family and then swore he would never spar with me again. After that I decided it would be best just to drop out of college. It just wasn't me, I was losing out on things I really enjoy, like sparring with Trunks.

"Fine, but only for a little while." He said, putting his finger up, trying to sound stern.

"Deal!" I said, hugging him tight and running upstairs to put my training gear on. I slid on my knee length tan shorts and red sports bra. I usually wore a full length tank top, but since it was just me and Trunks i figured it couldn't hurt to be a little sexy. I smirked after looking in the mirror and ran downstairs. Trunks was waiting in the backyard, stretching. He had on a black tank top and a pair of baggy black pants with his regular training boots. He was so sexy. He turned and looked at me with a smile.

"Ready slow poke?" Trunks joked. I nodded and we took off into the sky. Trunks flew too the big field that my grandpa used to train us in. I dropped to the ground and got in my fighting stance. "Getting straight to it then?" Trunks asked, a little shocked.

"Of course." I said, giving a sly smile. Trunks crouched into his fighting position.

"No holding back okay?" I tried.

"Pan, I am still stronger than you whether you like it or not. I will not use my full strength. We are just doing a little light sparring." Trunks said, giving me a stern look. I huffed. I hated it when he treated me like a child. Suddenly, I got an idea. _If he wants to play like that, we will play._ I thought too myself as I lunged forward and land a hard punch straight to his stomach. He growled in frustration but I flew up into the air, with a smug grin on my face.

"Pan!" He screamed. "I'm serious!" I just giggled. It was working.

"Come on. Or is the purple haired fairy too scared." He hated being called that. Uncle Goten used to call him that too get him angry, Trunks is a better fight angry. His saiyan instincts kick in and he kind of loses himself in the fight instead of worrying about "being safe." My grin dropped as he shot up into the sky and his energy levels dramatically increased. _Now we're talking_. He lunged for me and I went to block but he disappeared. Before I could even turn around his foot landed at the base of my spine, sending me hurtling out of the sky and plowing into the surface of the earth, leaving a crater where I landed. _OUCH!_ I thought angrily. I pried myself out of the dirt and pushed myself back into the air. There was blood seeping out of my mouth. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and smiled, before shooting towards him and slamming my fist into his jaw. He teleported behind me. I heard a dark chuckle. I began to get worried, as I whipped around, the last thing I heard was Trunks screaming "BUSTER CANNON!" and then I hit the ground and everything went black.

~TRUNKS POV~

"Pan!" I screamed, allowing myself to drop out of the air. I landed right next to where she laid. "Pan, open your eyes." I said, pulling her tight into my arms. "Please be okay." I said as I flew back to her house. I opened the door and laid her on the couch. I really needed a senzu bean, but I didn't want to leave her here alone. I knew Goten would kill me if he saw her like this. I called Bra.

"Hello?" Bra answered.

"Bra, I need you too come too Pans house. NOW!" I snapped as I heard her begin to protest.

"Is everything okay, brother?" She asked, now seeming worried.

"Me and Pan were sparring and I was a little too rough. I need you too come over here so I can leave and go get a senzu bean." I explained.

"Mmkay Brother. Be right there." She said.

"Bra wait, one more thing." I said, catching her.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone. I didn't mean to hurt Panny." I said sheepishly.

"I know, I won't." She promised, before hanging up the phone. I sat quietly and stared at her. She was breathing fine, but I was so worried about her. I shouldn't have lost control like that with her. I should have more strength than that. She's my best friend, no more than that. My girlfriend, and I… I love her. I love Pan, and I hurt her. I should have watched myself, and I should have known she would try something stupid like that too get me to fight her using all of my strength. I felt so ashamed of myself.

I heard a soft knock on the door and ran over. It was Bra. "Where have you been, it's been almost an hour?" I asked angrily.

"Um, I live in a dorm three hours away. I don't fly as fast as you. Sorry." She said, sounding like a pouting girl. I smiled a little.

"Sorry Bra. I just need to get this senzu bean. I have a few at the house, I'll be back soon." And with that I took off into the sky shooting towards capsule corp. After I landed, ran inside. Hey mom, where are the senzu beans?" I asked as I saw my mom cooking dinner and my dad sitting at the table. My dad glanced up at me.

"Why do you need em' boy?" He asked.

"Pan got hurt while we were sparring." I said, ashamed. "She won't wake up and I need a senzu bean." My dad looked at me and cracked a small smile. "What are you smiling about father?" I said angrily.

"It's unusual for a saiyan too hurt their own mate." My dad said before rising from the table. "Follow me." He ordered. I obliged, following him into his gravity room.

"What do you mean mate?" I asked.

"Pan. She is your mate. Saiyans choose a mate, most the time they don't even realize it until someone hurts or tries to claim their mate. Such as your mother. I met her, I thought i hated the woman. Then I heard her arguing with Yamcha and he said he loved her. I lost it. Beat the shit out of him. It was only then that I realized the extent of my feelings for her." He explained. I just stood there dumbfounded. Why has noone told me of this mating thing?

"So why do you think Pan is my mate?" I asked.

"Because it is obvious. You guys have such a strong friendship. That doesn't normally happen for people with a 13 year age gap." My father explained.

"So about this mating thing… how does it work?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, the first part is the connection of the minds. You'll begin to hear each others thoughts, anticipate the actions of one another, and then the bodily connection."

"What does that mean?"

"Well the connection of the body is more than just physical intercourse. It is the final step too the bond, and it is permanent. It cannot be undone." He explained. I waited for him to continue, "It is when, during the peak of intercourse, you mark your mate and they mark you by sinking their teeth deep into each others necks." He then pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal two small scars at the base of his neck.

"So, once we do that, we are mates for the rest of our lives?"

"The rest of existence. Even in the after world, you'll be drawn too no other." My father corrected. I nodded. I didn't know if Pan was even going to want to speak to me after today, but if she does still choose to be with me, I will inform her of this bond so she can make her own mind up.

"I don't even know if Pan wants that." I told him as he handed me a senzu bean.

"She does boy. Are you really too blind too see the love that hybrid has for you?"

"Uh." I suddenly felt awkward. My father and I never had such emotional conversations. "I got to go. Thanks dad." I said, running out the door and shooting back into the sky.

 **YAYYYY, chapter 2! There will be much more hopefully lol im pregnant so my writing speed varies depending on whether i have energy enough to move my fingers lol. But like i said before. The ages are now correct according to the show, im sorry if you dont like it, just dont read it. okay? Thank you guys for reading! (:**

 **Love, Mantha (:**


End file.
